If you only knew
by JoannaKP
Summary: Chelsea Fay is the only human left in the gang with Matt. She thinks she can run from the past, leave it behind, but once she meets Kol everything goes up side down. Does she know what wait is waiting for her? Will Kol be her savior or killer? The story starts from the 3x14. Enjoy!
1. Know more then you think I do

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaim: I do not own the vampire diaries. Only my characters.**

* * *

There isn't much about me. My life is pretty normal compared to my friends. Who should I start? Elena, she's a doppelgänger. Bonnie, a witch. Caroline, a vampire. The Salvatore brothers, vampires. Tyler, a hybrid. Jeremy, can speak with ghosts. I'm basically the only one left in the gang that is normal. Human. Well, me and Matt.

I feel lucky. Again compared to the others. Like it is with many of my friends, I also don't have any parents left. I only have my aunt Sheryl or as I like to call her Sher. I've been living with her for five years now. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad. Well no one really knows what happened to him. One day he was just gone and no one has seen him ever since.

I don't have any siblings, but I have my friends. They mean everything to me. They would do anything for me and I would do anything for them. Even die.

I've never been out of Mystic Falls. If you don't count the one time when my class went camping little outside of Mystic Falls.

Now you know me. Or at least some things about me.

Oh, and I almost forgot. My name is Chelsea Fay.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I heard my aunt yell while shaking me.

"Noo…" I groaned. "It's Saturday. Let me sleep." I tried to cover myself with the covers, but my aunt pulled them off of me.

"I can't. You have to get up." She said still shaking me.

"Why?" I whined. I love my aunt, but in that moment I wanted to throw something at her. Come on, who wakes a person up on a Saturday.

"We got an invitation to a ball at the Michelson's mansion tonight and we need to go shopping for dresses." She had stopped shaking me. I laid still for a moment thinking about what Sheryl had said. Shopping, I love it, but it's still not a reason to wake a person up. Oh, wait. The Michelson?

"The Michelson's?" I said and sat up.

"Yeah, they're a new family in town. Four guys, one girl and their mother." Then it hit me. The Originals. "You know, I've seen them in town. I must say they all look very charming and sexy." Sheryl said and I scoffed at that. Did I mention that my aunt is quite outspoken and tries to find me a boyfriend.

"Oh god. You've never talked to them before and already you are trying to make one of them my boyfriend. For all you know they might be psych killers." That was true. Klaus was a maniac hybrid and his siblings didn't seem any more normal. Well maybe Elijah because he lives by the code of honor or whatever.

"Okay, I getting up, but give me a minute. I'll be downstairs soon." Sheryl stood up and left my room. I got out from my bed the moment my room's door closed. I picked up my phone and called Elena.

"Hey Chels. Is everything alright?" Elena asked worried.

"Have you heard about the ball already?" I asked not bothering to greet my friend.

"Yeah. You got an invitation too?"

"Mm-hmm. You going?"

"No!" I heard Damon yell from the background.

"Yes I am." Elena said. "Esther wants to talk to me and I want to know what she wants. So I'm going." It seemed that Elena was saying it more to Damon than to me. "Are you going?"

"Sheryl is basically dragging me there. She thinks that the Michelson guys are quite charming. Gag." I heard Elena chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Anyways I need to go now. We are going dress shopping. Hopefully I'll see you soon." I said and ended the call after Elena had said her goodbyes.

I walked to my drawer and took out a hot pink bra with black lace detailing and matching underwear and went in to the bathroom. I took of my pj's and took a nice hot shower.

I came out of the shower and tried my dark brown hair and put on my underwear. I went back to my room and got dressed. I put on a wine red half sleeve dress that went to my mid-thigh. I also put on my favorite black leather jacket and black combat boots.

I walked to the mirror and did my makeup. I didn't bother to do anything special with my hair right now so I just put it in a messy pun.

When I got downstairs I was greeted by the smell of pancakes. I walked in to the kitchen and saw a plate with pancakes and a glass of orange juice next to it on the table.

"What took you so long?" Sheryl asked. It seemed that she had already finished eating her food and drinking her coffee.

"It takes time to look this good." I pointed to myself and sat down.

When I had finished eating my pancakes and washing my dishes went upstairs to grab a bag where I could put my keys, wallet and my phone. I'd found the perfect bag and was putting my thing in it when my phone rang. ID-Unknown.

"Hello? Who is this?" No answer. "Hello?" Still nothing. "This isn't funny. If you won't start talking I will end this call." Nothing. "Bye." I said in a singing tone and ended the call. "That was weird." I said to myself.

* * *

We went dress shopping with my car that I had gotten for my eighteenth birthday. There weren't many stores in Mystic Falls where you could buy a ball gown. We went to the first store and Sheryl instantly found a light brown/goldish strapless dress.

It fitted her perfectly. She also found gloves and a scarf to go with it. I, on the other hand, didn't find anything.

We went to the second and the last store where you could find a ball gown. I had been looking for a half an hour now and still nothing. Sheryl had showed me many dresses, but none of them were the right ones. We were about to leave when something caught my eye.

I rushed toward it to take a closer look. It was perfect. I was a strapless dark red dress. The upper layer was from black lace and the dress shined a little. I tried it on and it couldn't have fitted me better.

I bought the dress with a black scarf and black gloves. When we got home we immediately started to prepare. I changed my light day makeup with a little darker night one. I curled my hair so now there were light small curls in it. I put on the dress, the gloves and the scarf. I went downstairs.

Sheryl's mouth dropped open. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Chelsea?" She said and started laughing.

"So I'm guessing that that meant I look presentable." I said as I reached to bottom of the stairs.

"You look stunning." She places a small kiss on my cheek.

We arrived to the ball fifteen minutes later. A guy came and parked our car. Well they are putting a lot of effort in to this night. We went inside; where someone immediately took our over wear away.

"They must be loaded." Sheryl whispered looking around the mansion.

"Well what did you expect? They are throwing a ball." I said and looked around for Elena. Instead my eyes stopped on Damon. "I'll go mingle with people." And with that walked off.

"Good evening Miss Fay." Damon said joking. He took one of my hands and kissed it.

"Good evening to you too Mister Salvatore." I said and giggled. "Have you seen Elena?" I asked now looking around the room again.

"She's not coming." Damon replied.

"Well if she's not coming than that must be Katherine." I said pointing to the door where Elena had just come in a second ago. Damon didn't say anything. He looked to be in a daze. Paralyzed by Elena's beauty.

"Go, now. Don't make me drag you towards her." He nodded once and walked off.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Damon and I are friends. Like friends friends. Not friends with benefits or fake friends. I don't even know how. Just one day we were friends and that was it. I think it was the day when he opened the tomb and saw that Katherine wasn't in it.

I, myself, know what it feels like to search for a person long time and when you think you've found them and actually haven't then that hurts. Badly.

I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard Elijah speaking. "If everyone could gather, please." I walked towards the stairs where I saw him standing. "Whenever our mother brings us together…" But I didn't listen to what he said.

I was looking the people standing on the stairs. On the bottom of the stairs, who I guess, was Finn. Next to him was Rebekah and then Elijah and Klaus. As I looked higher my eyes stopped on someone. He had brown messy hair and dark brown eyes which you could get lost in for hours.

He was looking around the room and when his eyes locked with mine he raised his glass. He must be Kol.

"… Waltz. So if everyone could find themselves a partner. Please join us in the ballroom." Elijah ended his speech. People started walking towards the ballroom. I saw my aunt with Jimmy. Jimmy and Sheryl have feeling for each other, but deny them.

I started to walk towards the ballroom to watch people dance, when someone stopped me. "Want to dance?" I turned around and saw Stefan.

"Sure." I said and took his hand in mine. The dance started and I could see Stefan looking at Elena every now or then. "Don't worry. Relax." I said to him, knowing how much it must hurt him to see Elena with Damon. I maybe more Damon's friend then Stefan's, but I still felt bad for him.

We didn't say anything for the rest of our dance. Suddenly his swirled me and I felt a new pair of arms around me. I looked up to see who it was and I my ice blue eyes met dark brown ones.

"Hello there." He said smirking. That snapped me out of my gaze and I quickly looked away from him, feeling my cheeks going red.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"I saw you staring at me before." He smirk grew bigger.

"Cocky much?" I asked now looking at him again.

He leaned closer and whispered. "Very." I wanted to pull away from his sudden closeness, but his hands were holding me close to him.

"Well you are an Original." I said it more to myself than to him.

"Greta you know that." Kol replied. I glared at him. "So you are Chelsea Fay." Kol said and chuckled at my shocked face.

"What… How do you know my name?" Why am I even bothering he's never going to give me an honest answer. And plus it's stupid question, people talk.

"I know a lot about you." What did I just say? "Even more than you know about yourself. Things that your dear friends or even your aunt doesn't know about." What is he talking about? Only one thing came to my mind, but that can't be.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't talking about what I thought he was. But the music stopped and Kol let go of me. He bowed and left. I need air. I can't no. Why? No one was supposed to know. Or maybe he doesn't?

I basically ran out. I ran in to the back garden and towards the woods. I stopped at the line of it. I took few deep breaths and looked at the sky. It was clear so I could see all the stars. Magical. I decided to go back inside. I turned around to leave, but someone stopped me. The same someone I did want to see right now.

"Kol, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I saw you standing here, alone. I thought you might need company." He said and stepped next to me. We stayed quiet for a moment.

"What did you mean before? That you know me, that you know things about me that I don't." I asked hoping to get a proper answer from him.

"It's too early. I'll maybe tell you one day, maybe not. But not right now." I just nodded and looked at the sky again. I felt his gaze on me.

The cold air was starting to do its job and I couldn't hold back a shiver. Kol seemed to notice it because the next moment he took off his jacket and put on my shoulders.

"Thanks." And a small smile came on to my lips.

"So what is such a lovely girl doing all alone at a ball?" Kol asked trying to flirt.

"I'm not alone. I came here with my aunt and now I'm with you." I replied.

"You know what I mean." He said. I only glared at him. "Tell me about yourself." He suddenly said, surprising me.

"I thought you knew everything about me." I tried to be as cleaver with my answers that I could be.

"I told you that I know things about you that your friends don't. That's all."

"I don't want to talk about it. Plus I should get back inside. Thanks for loaning you jacket." I gave it back to him and started to walk back inside, when I stepped on to the bottom of my dress and tripped. I was waiting for the pain from the fall, but it never came because someone had caught me.

I was pulled up and when I turned around to see who had stopped me from falling, I came face to face with Kol. His face was closer than I was waiting it to be. But something was off. Not bad kind of off, but something about being close to him felt familiar. I saw Kol's eyes looking at my lips for a moment and then back my eyes.

He started to lean closer and so did I. What am I doing? He's an Original. I snapped out of the moment and ran away without saying a word.

* * *

**Here is the story. I watched the last episode of tvd and felt that I have to start a Kol fanfic. He is one of my favorite characters and I feel his time on tvd was cut short. I also feel that he could've had a better ending. At least he should have knowen that his siblings loved him. I'm mad. **

**Well this is the story. I really hope you like it. There will be some changes. And there already have been. For once (a little spoiler) Kol wasn't stuck in a coffin. He ran away from Klaus before he could dagger him. He came back when Elijah called and said that he wanted to undagger Finn and Rebekah. Chelsea and Kol… well we'll see. ;)**

**REVIEW! Thank you! **


	2. A little hint called Charleston

**I know that it has been a seriously long time since I last wrote, but I've been extremely busy and every time I started to write this chapter it didn't come out as I wished. So I had to start over. Plus my computer was broken for some time. But I'm seriously sorry and I'll try to fix it. **

**I LOVE everyone who has read this story, favorite, followed and reviewed. This is my first story that has gotten such good response immediately. I will try to start post more often. **

**I have to warn you that I had exams coming, so I can't make any promises then that I'll try and update as often as I can. **

**Also if you want you can suggest things for future chapters. **

**Disclaim: I do NOT own vampire diaries. (What a sad thing it truly is)**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

I was up all night. Me, Chelsea Alexandra Fay, can't sleep? That must be a joke. But no, it was true. I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about one particular original. Kol Mikaelson. What had happened at the dance? I wanted to kiss him. No that's a crazy idea. He's evil.

Or is he? There was something about him that told me I could trust him, that he wasn't as evil or as arrogant as he makes himself. No, no, no.

I couldn't do it anymore. All these thoughts had been in my head all night and I couldn't make them stop. Every time I closed my eyes, Kol's face appeared.

It was seven am. Freaking seven am on a Sunday. I got out of my bed and walked to my mirror. No sleep isn't good. I thought as I took in my appearance. I decided that there was no point in trying to get some sleep, so I took a dark red bra and matching underwear and went in to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and took off my clothes. The warm water relaxed my tensed muscles. I came out of the shower fifteen minutes later. I put on my bra and underwear, tried my hair with the towel and went back in to my room.

So what am I going to wear today? That seems to be the biggest problem every day. Almost everyone says that I spend too much time picking out clothes. But what can I say; perfection takes time.

I finally decided to put on my favorite dark red top with a bow detail on the chest, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and my red converse's. I let my hair be naturally curly and because of no sleep I had to put on some makeup.

By the time I was finished it was nine am. Still too early for me. I had nothing to do. I bet that everyone else is still sleeping. Because I knew the Grill would open at 10, I decided to walk there instead of going there with my car.

I took my phone and wallet with me. And because it was chilly outside I put on a scarf.

I was half way there when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but no one was there. I turned around to continue walking, but I pumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't…" I looked up to the person who I had pumped in to and stopped talking. "You."

"Me." He purred and stepped closer. I put my hand up on his chest to stop him from stepping closer. That was a wrong move. I could feel how muscular his chest was. Kol's smirk grew bigger.

I snapped out of my daze and took a step back. "If you want to get closer to me, all you need to do is ask." Kol grinned

"I don't." And we stayed liked that, looking at each other. Why does he have to look so damn hot? No snap out of it, I thought as I shook my head and started to walk away.

"So what are you doing today?" Kol asked to my surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" I shot a question back at him.

"You were the most interesting, beautiful person I met last night." He said tilting his head to the side. There seemed to be truth in his words, but I didn't believe him. I may come off as a very confident girl, but truth be told, I am not.

"Nice joke. Goodbye Kol." I said and walked away. No, ran away.

As soon as I got to Grill I ordered a coffee. No sleep and running don't go well together. As I waited for my coffee I felt my iPhone vibrate. I took it out and saw a text from Damon.

_Come to the Boarding house a sap. _

_-D_

I groaned, but knew that I didn't have another change then to go there and find out what he wanted.

* * *

I arrived to the Boarding house half an hour later. I didn't knock on the door, just simply walked in.

"What took you so long?" I heard Damon ask as I walked into the parlor.

"I was at the Grill when you texted me, so I had to go back home to get my car. Anyways I'm here now." I scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Last night when you were busy getting cozy with Mr. Elijah Junior, Elena talked to Esther and she did a spell that linked all her childes together." Damon casually said.

"Great to know, now why couldn't you have said it over the phone?" I knew Damon well enough to know that he needed something more then to just tell me that.

"As I said you were getting _pretty _cozy with Junior so I thought that maybe you could distract him and try to lure him out so we could dagger him."

"What?" Although I didn't like the Originals, Kol had done something to me in these last two days that made me feel something. I didn't know if I could trick him like that. "Why don't you ask Caroline to distract Klaus and then lure Kol out or something? Why me?" I whined.

"Kol clearly wants you. In more than one way. So that makes you the easiest bate." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright fine." I groaned. "What do you want me to do?" Damon's smirk grew bigger.

"Just go to the grill and when you see Alaric going out of the Grill, get Kol out of there." I sighed one last time and started to leave. "Oh and put on something a little more sexier." Damon casually added. I did flipped him off and left.

* * *

_Breathe you can do it,_ I thought to myself before entering grill.

I had gone home after going to the boarding house and changed. I put on a white off the shoulders dress, black leather jacket (as usual) and black high heeled boots. I curled my hair and put on some more make up. I curled my hair and left.

As I entered I immediately saw Kol sitting by the bar with Klaus. Looked around and saw that for me to get to the only free table I would have to walk pass the bar. Just great. I took a deep breath and started my journey to the free table.

I walked toward the table with as much confident than I could. "Oh dear look who's here brother." I hear Kol say. I did a big mistake and looked toward him. I didn't bother to stop, so I tried to walk pass the bar. I had almost succeeded when Kol suddenly appeared in front of me. "Hello there love."

"Move Kol, I'm in no mood for your cocky comments." I said and tried to move past him, but he caught my wrist with his hand and turned me to face him. Our chests were dangerously close to touching. He felt so warm. I mean cozy, secure warm. I felt myself leaning toward him without even noticing it.

Damn, every time I look in his eyes I get this urge to kiss him. WHY?!

"Don't be so mean with me." He _fake _pouts.

I sigh. "Okay, you have one change." I said and saw his face lit up.

"Great." He said and put his hand on my lower back, guiding me towards the empty table. We sat down. _This doesn't feel awkward at all,_ I thought (sarcastically).

"I want to know something." I broke the silence. "I want to know what you know about me. You said you knew something about me that no one else knew." I tried not to look into his magical brown eyes.

"As I said I don't want to talk about it, yet, but I can give you a hint." He said. "Charleston." He said smirking.

No, that was the only hint I hoped he wouldn't give me. That was my darkest time. I ran away from home and… well I really don't want to talk about it yet.

"How…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop myself crying and running away. As I opened my eyes again I decided to forget what he had said. "I don't know what you are talking about." I simply said, although I knew that he knew very well that that was a lie. "Are we just going to sit here or what?" I asked, trying to sound cockier.

"What would this lovely lady want to drink then?" Kol asked grinning.

* * *

Few drinks later I as getting a little tipsy and before I knew it I was almost sitting in Kol's lap.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked letting my finger go down his jawline.

"Why not? You are clearly smart and hot. Where else could I find a girl like that?" He replied, his smirk growing even more bigger seeing me blush.

"You know," hiccup, "You aren't as bad as I thought you would be. Plus you are a little hot too." I stuttered.

"Only a little?" He pouted. I nodded. God why was I acting like this? Right I'm drunk. But wait wasn't I supposed to do something here? Oh well I guess it wasn't important. Wait, ah right, mission distract Kol.

I leaned closer to him our lips brushing against one another's. Before he could full on kiss me, I pulled away and stood up.

"You are such a tease." He purred as I walked towards the back door of the Grill. I swayed my hips a little more than necessary and walked out of the Grill. Kol followed me, like I had expected him to.

As soon as I had walked a little deeper into the alley I found myself pressed against the wall. Kol looked deep into my eyes, before his eyes flickered to my lips and then his lips crashed against mine.

It was a passionate, heated kiss. His hands were roaming my body like he was trying to memories my every curve of it. I was surprised to find myself kissing him back. One of my hands was behind his neck pulling him closer to me; the other was tangled in his hair. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good and right I decided to blame it on the alcohol.

I briefly opened my eyes and saw Ric sneaking up to us. He had the dagger held high up in the air. He was about to dagger Kol, when Kol stopped kissing me and attacked Ric. He hit his head against the wall and Ric's body fell limp on the ground.

I was feeling really dizzy from all the alcohol and making out that I let myself slid down the wall. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting away. Before I fell asleep I felt someone pick me up and kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Here it is. Love it, hate it? Let me know. I also changed the rating of this story, (just in case.) Would you like her to wake up in Kol's bedroom or in hers? Please review and again I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner and for this chapter being so short. **

**BIG REQUEST! I NEED A BETA! Help me find one. **


End file.
